deadmanwonderlandfandomcom-20200213-history
Relief to Nirvana
Relief to Nirvana is the twentieth chapter of the ''Deadman Wonderland'' manga. Summary In a small flashback, ten years prior, Genkaku is seen standing in the middle of a destroyed garden, caused by the Great Tokyo Earthquake. In present time, Genkaku stabs Karako through the chest with Miyako's sword, who falls to the ground. Nagi protects Karako as Ganta begins to shoot at Genkaku, which he attempts to block with his Worm Eater. The blood bullets shatter the Worm Eater, but are stopped by his mere hand, having no effect on him. In the meantime, Karako seals the wound with her Branch of Sin. Genkaku states that he deliberately avoided all of Karako's vital organs and leaves Nagi to finish her off in hopes of turning him back into the monster he prefers. Nagi refuses and reveals that he is sane again. Genkaku, detesting him, proceeds to blast a hole in his stomach. Genkaku flashes back again to his past life when he lived at the temple. He is seen nursing an injured kitten back to health. During his days at the temple, the other monks-in-training would harass him, beat him, and even rape and molest him. He would then seek out help from the Bhikku (ordained Buddhist monk), trying to find a way to give the young monk salvation. After the earthquake, Genkaku finds the dead body of the kitten he was taking care of. He then finds one of the monks that bullied him, injured and lying under a pile of rubble, pleading for Genkaku to save him. Later on, searching for survivors, the Bhikku returns to the temple calling out to Ekishin and Goan (two of the monks); instead, he finds Genkaku sitting under a shrine composed of the mutilated corpses of the other monks. Genkaku proclaims to the monk that the only way to be saved from the world, is to be taken away from it. In present time, Genkaku babbles on with his absurdity, calling his insanity enlightenment and death salvation, as well as revealing that he had killed his own master, as he shows them his Buddhist shrine that is decorated with the heads of fallen Scar Chain members. Shiro approaches horrified and angered Ganta attempting to help him, but Genkaku bashes her head with his weapon, knocking her out. He then proceeds to shoot all of the grunts around him, believing he is saving all of them, grazing Hibana's left arm and killing most of foot soldiers along with Scar Chain's Yamazaki, Wakabayashi, Ōshima and an Unnamed Deadman. As the others are forced to watch in horror and despair as their friends die one by one, Ganta's chest, where Wretched Egg embedded the red crystal, starts to glow. Characters in order of appearance * Azuma Genkaku * Karako Koshio * Ohara * Unnamed Deadman 1 * Nagi Kengamine * Ganta Igarashi * Undertaker foot soldiers * Shiro * Akiyama * Ōshima * Yamazaki * Wakabayashi * Ekishin and Goan (order unknown) * Fujiyoshi (decapitated head) * Miya (decapitated head) * Hibana Daida Trivia * Ekishin's Japanese voice actor is Takeshi Maeda. * Goan's Japanese voice actor is Hiroomi Tamaru. 20. Relief to Nirvana Category:Volume 5